


Just a Cigarette

by Swanssmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I can't help it and neither can you, Mild humiliation kink, Oh god, angry!Lucius, big warnings for dom/sub -ish relationship, but Luci is so soft in the end, but also still a little soft because he does love his baby, go ahead bully me for this I deserve it x, graphic language in chap 1, have fun reading, heavily influenced by Cigarette Duet by Princess Chelsea, heavy smut in chap 2, in all seriousness though, it's my daddy issues acting up, reader is in an established relationship with Lucius, slight daddy kink, this is going to be a two part thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: Lucius Malfoy catches you smoking and makes you feel incredibly sorry for doing so.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

The handle of the cane feels colder than usual, too cold and wrong where it should feel right. Wrong where it usually would feel right. “Look at me.” Low, a growl. You can feel the dangerous sparkle in his eyes. The cane moves up, drags your chin with it. “I won’t say it again.” That’s it. That’s the only warning you’ll get, and you know it. A chill goes down your spine, antithetical to the cane that keeps your chin held high. You’re in a bad, bad situation already and now is not the time to make it worse, so you tear your gaze from the spot on the white wall you’ve been staring at and direct it at him. Lucius Malfoy. The sparkle in his eyes really is there, you think just as he opens his mouth once more.

  
“There. That’s better.” You feel your shoulders relax at his words. It isn’t that bad after all, maybe he’ll let you off the hook with some light orgasm denial or even a quick fuck. But just as you start to feel more at ease, the cane juts up again, tipping your head back against the wall forcefully. “Oh, don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you, missy. What were you thinking? First you let that-“ He seems to struggle with his choice of words for a second, then spits out: “Muggle corrupt you, and now this.” He moves his free hand; you can hear it rummage in the fabric of his cloak pocket. You know what he’s going to pull out, you know, and it makes you feel even worse. A second later, a red and white packet appears in front of your eyes. “What have you got to say for yourself?” You swallow. What do you have to say for yourself? Is there any excuse, really? Any rational thought escapes your mind as the cane starts sliding down your throat. Stops. Pushes, just a little.

  
“Now you can’t open that pretty little mouth of yours, can you? I’d laugh if I weren’t this upset with you.” His words cut deep, make your breath catch more than the cold handle on your throat ever could. You really fucked up, big time. “It’s just a cigarette.” You try in a small, quiet voice, but you know it was the wrong answer as soon as his cane hits the floor and is replaced by a solid, warm hand. “Don’t you ever say that again!” His hand squeezes, the tiniest amount of pressure put into the movement. Excitement shoots up your spine, makes your head spin. Maybe acting out and accepting that cigarette from this rando behind a muggle bar wasn’t that bad of an idea after all. You can’t contain the moan that tumbles out of your mouth. A mistake. His hand loosens, loses contact with your skin. He steps back. “Pathetic.” He scoffs. “You go out and do that, then expect me to reward you? For defying my orders? For talking to these imbeciles? For taking Merlin-knows-what from them and sucking toxins into your lungs?” A cruel laugh fills the room, and it feels like ice to you. “No. You are going to stay right where you are. Strip. On your knees.” When he barks out the commands, you already know that this is not going to go the way you thought it would. This will not be comfortable. You’re smarter than to argue though, especially with him riled up like this, so you carefully strip off all your clothes until the cold air makes you shiver when it hits your naked body. Then you kneel, head low, hands on your thighs.

  
Lucius, who sat down a while ago in a posh armchair in the other corner of the room, gives a humorless laugh. “Oh, now you can be obedient? Where was all that earlier, hm?” His icy stare holds your eyes hostage as he gets up from the chair, all graceful and elegant, the exact opposite of your small frame cowering on the floor. “You’re going to use that insolent mouth for something much, much better now.” He stops right in front of you, never once breaking eye contact while undoing the posh leather belt around his waist. You know what’s about to happen. You don’t particularly like it when he restrains you, his thighs look too strong, feel too soft. Not being able to touch them while taking him down your throat makes you go crazy; makes you feel too distant. He knows. That’s why the next thing he does is bend down, take your hands in a strong grip, put them behind your back and wrap the black leather around them. That’s why, when he’s about to stand up again and you’ve lost all hope of another word being uttered to you, he grazes your left ear with his lips. “It’s supposed to be a punishment. Take it like the good girl I know you can be.” If he notices the shiver running down your spine, he doesn’t show. Instead, he straightens up completely and unzips his pants with an air of business. This is not going to be for your enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heavy smut you've been waiting for

The blonde man’s face is impassive, closed off as he takes his time to pull down his pants and underwear. His eyes never once leave yours, holding them captive, a promise of what is to come. Your stomach pulls tight. You hate seeing him like this, too far away, too distant to touch even with looks. He steps closer, takes himself in hand. When he speaks, his voice cuts through you like a knife. “Open up.” This is easy. This part you know. Obediently, you open your mouth, wait for him to fill you up. The warmth of his cock calms you, gives you comfort. You may not be in his good graces right now, but you get to feel the familiarity of the taste that is so uniquely Lucius Malfoy, the man you love and love to please. This is not going to be gentle or thought through or slow. That you realize with absolute certainty when he fills your mouth with one complete thrust, and you can feel his cock hitting your throat. For a split second you panic. Air. Purchase. Your hands try to flail in their confinement, but the leather only scrapes painfully against your wrists.

“Keep it together, you’re pathetic. I know you can do better.” His voice is void of the warmth and emotions you usually hear when he speaks to you, but it gives you a moment of clarity. This is not about you. Or rather it is, but not in the pleasurable way. You can do better, and you know that. Screwing your eyes together for a second you take as much of a breath as possible, then relax your jaw and throat. It’s okay, he would never hurt you. You know that as much as he does. Unwilling to wait a second longer, Lucius thrusts into your mouth, harsh, brutal. Finds a fast pace, sets it into a rhythm. Tears start rolling down your heated cheeks, but if they’re there because of your gag reflex or mortification you can’t say. It was bad, taking the cigarette. You have always been warned about certain “muggle-manners”, and even more so since you have started this…relationship with Lucius. He has never spared an opportunity to talk about their behavior, to make their place in the natural hierarchy clear to you. They are lower than any house elf, any other living being with even a shred of magic in them. Lower than mudbloods, even. For you to engage with them in any way- it must have made Lucius far angrier than you initially thought.

Like he has heard your thoughts and is confirming them, he suddenly fists your hair and yanks your head back harshly. Then he stills in your mouth, stopped moving altogether. You would be lying if you said you didn’t feel the tiniest spark of fear in the back of your mind, an almost too quiet voice to hear whispering at you how dangerous of a man Lucius Malfoy is. How easily he could hurt you. But then he looks straight into your eyes, dark, blown pupils meeting your gaze. There is lust in them, you know that look. Also rage, you know that as well, though it hasn’t been directed at you often. But there is something else, something you can see in his eyes every time you look at him – sincerity. That is the moment you understand fully. You look up at him, hope to convey your message without words. I’m sorry. He looks back, not breaking eye contact, not wavering, not moving. He knows.

You feel as though a spell has been cast, one that halts time and suspends it in the air, hanging there between the two of you, heavy with tension and energy. You try to predict what he will do but find you can’t come up with an answer. Then, the spell breaks. He pulls your head back even more, a little gentler than earlier. “It was very wrong of you. You know not to get with them, I have told you so many times. You could have been hurt, corrupted. You are above this filth. I hope you feel as ashamed as I think you do, and in the wake of this you will accept your punishment. You will take what I give to you, my little doll.” And with that, he thrusts into your mouth, down your throat, and you let him. Try to control your gag reflex as best as you can. Let him use your mouth like a common whore, because in that moment, you really are nothing better than that. Five more thrusts, a few more seconds of choking before you let out an aborted sound. He lets up on you just long enough for you to take two ragged breaths before he pulls you in by your hair once more, keeping your head in place as his cock fills your mouth and throat. The sounds you make seem to spur him on even more. “Yes, my little slut, that’s it. Take daddy’s big cock, you like that, don’t you? You like being punished, like having my dick so deep in your throat you can’t breathe anymore, huh?” You can feel your soaked panties between your legs. Getting turned on from being degraded is not a first, though it doesn’t happen too often. You try to moan around the incredible length and thickness of his cock, but all that comes out is another aborted sound, muffled by the base of his cock against your lips and his balls against your chin. “Oh, listen to you trying to moan, you’re too full of cock to do that, don’t try. Filled up like you should be, dirty whore.” It’s too much you think as your juices coat your inner thighs, the soaked through material of your panties no longer able to hold them in anymore. You don’t know if you have ever been more turned on in your life, but your need for him to cum right down your throat is getting unbearable. More thrusts. Little grunts and growls erupt from him now, and you know he’s close. So close. A loud “Fuck!” is the only warning you get before he pulls your head in with both his hands on your neck and shoots spurt after spurt into your waiting mouth. You swallow and swallow, relishing the salty taste, savoring it as well as you can. He’s trembling, you can feel his entire body shocking against you. His voice is low and husky. “Such a good slut, swallowing all of my cum, so good.” You swallow the last bit and actually _purr_. Getting praise after such a humiliating journey is relieving.

He releases your head, and you expect him to go and undo the belt behind your back, but instead the blonde man crouches down to eyelevel. Reaches out, cups your cheek. You feel yourself blushing, averting your eyes. What you did was inexcusable, and you know. “Lucius-“ but he cuts you off. “No. I know, I know that you’re sorry and that finally, you understand how grave your mistake was. I want you to understand something else though. Please look at me.” So, even after all this embarrassment and shame you feel, you do, because this is Lucius, and you will never not fulfill his wishes. When he is sure he has your attention, his gaze softens even more. “I don’t ever want to lose you, do you get that? I don’t want you to put yourself in danger.” His eyes glisten with an emotion you can’t decipher, but right now you don’t have the energy to try. Instead, you rasp: “Yes, I understand.” His hand on your cheek strokes as he gives you a sincere nod. You feel him shift, see him move out of your vision until he is behind you. The clicking of the belt opening sounds awfully loud in the now silent room. He loosens the leather, gently pushes your hands out. Then, you feel him press a kiss to both your wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally, finally did it. I'm starting to believe I have commitment issues because it took me so long to finish this literal two parter but I'm happy you came along on this journey and finished it with me :) Also this isn't beta'd so if you find any spelling or (god forbit) grammar mistakes, do tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've already mentioned in the tags, this is going to have two parts. Also, this is me getting freakyyy with my daddy issues so if you know me irl, no you don't ;)


End file.
